This invention relates to a method of forming a metal pattern on a surface of an insulating substrate, and particularly to such a method in which a single tool is employed both to form and bond the metal pattern to the insulating substrate.
Display devices have been proposed which include a plurality of spaced parallel glass plates which are disposed between a back surface and a front viewing surface. The back surface includes a cathode area and the front viewing surface includes a phosphor screen. In order to provide sufficient cathode current for an attractive display, the cathode area may further include a multiplier section. The multiplier section typically includes a plurality of dynodes which are disposed in staggered relation between each pair of the parallel glass plates. In addition to the dynodes, the display device typically includes a plurality of electrodes for controlling operation of the device. It is desirable that the dynodes and the electrodes be accurately disposed on, and adequately bonded to, the glass plates. Further information on these display devices can be found in copending application, Ser. No. 672,122 filed Mar. 31, 1976, entitled, "Parallel Vane Structure for a Flat Display Device" and in copending applications, Serial Nos. 641,631 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,001,620 and 644,502 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,325 filed Dec. 17, 1975, each of which is entitled, "Modulation Mask for an Image Display Device."
Although there are processing techniques which are amenable for fabrication of separate ones of the necessary dynodes and electrodes on each of the glass plates, these methods are not satisfactory for large scale operation, i.e., forming accurately registered patterns on areas of about 1 .times. 30 inches (25cm .times. 75cm) and glass thicknesses of 20 to 30 mils (500 to 750 micrometers). Another problem is that the dynode and electrode pattern, which may be nonplanar in nature, may require highly accurate registration and shaping for an improved display. Thus, techniques such as evaporation, sputtering and plating are impractical. In this connection, see copending application, Ser. No. 714,358, filed Aug. 16, 1976, entitled, "Electron Multiplier with Beam Confinement Structure."
Thus, it would be desirable to develop a method of forming the dynode and electrode pattern for the previously described display device.